Fatima Ibn Mohammed Al Dulaymi
Fatima is a manipulator raised by the Iraqi manipulator project. The Iraqi manipulator project eventually came to an end with the U.S. invasion in 2003, during which Jude and Nathan, operating as Mercury Royal and Saturn Bishop, rescued and exfiltrated the young woman, unwittingly bringing her under the control of the Synaxis. Fatima is identified as a Class V manipulator, specializing in a yet uncategorized discipline of manipulation. There have not been any other readily identified Class V manipulators. Fatima is therefore the first to successfully produce a sustained bridging event as well as powerful trans-dimensional artifacts, such as the Chalice. Early Life Records indicate Fatima may have been born in the town of Ar-Ramadi, Al Anbar Province, Iraq, sometime in the early XXXX. What is clearly recorded, is that Fatima was a captive of the Iraqi manipulator project as early as 2000, meaning that by the time of her extraction in 2003, Fatima had been functioning as a full-fledged manipulator for at least 3 years. Abduction and Education by the Iraqi Manipulator Program Theories abound to her actual origin, but sources generally agree that her parents were political prisoners of the Baathist regime, which left her orphaned. Seeking more subjects for their experiments, the regime identified her as a possible candidate for Manipulator education. To their surprise, Fatima succeeded beyond all expectations, and is suspected of being the only capable manipulator produced by the Iraqis during this time. U.S. Intelligence became aware of her existence when at approximately XXXX, on XXXX, radiological detection equipment detected a massive burst of energy not linked to any known man-made device. This is suspected of being the first of many bridging events that Fatima produced while in Iraq. Their energy signatures also made ascertaining her location that much easier when the 2003 invasion eventually occurred. Rescue by U.S. Manipulators During the "Shock and Awe" campaign, American Pantheon Operatives Jude "Mercury Royal" and Nathan "Saturn Bishop" deploy with the singular objective of capturing or terminating the suspected manipulator Fatima. Jude and Nathan arrive at the location of the laboratory and manage to remove her from the site after a brief fire fight with the guards assigned to protect the facility. However, their presence is detected by Fatima, who awakens from an induced coma. Fatima proceeds to fight her way out of the facility, while the pair of Pantheon operatives fight their way in. Eventually they confront each other, and in a tense moment Jude realizes that Fatima is beyond either of their abilities to kill. Fatima relents when she sees Jude's reflection, which appears as a shifting, churning mass of crystalline gears-- like that of a Tradesmen. Fatima leaves, willingly, with the American forces. Prisoner of Pantheon Fatima would spend the next few years being studied by Dr. Dirac and his team at the GEHENNA base. Keenly aware of her potential for destruction, Dirac maintains the young woman in semi-lucid, drugged state-- just aware enough to barely communicate, too weak to actually rebel. It is during this time that Fatima produces an object known as the Chalice, the creation of which is seen on the video file Nathan gives to Barrette. Vessel of the Synaxis: A harbinger of the end Control of Fatima eventually shifts to the Synaxis, who secret her away after both the formal end of the main Pantheon Project, as well as the death of Dirac. Their goal is to use Fatima to complete the Akashic Super Computer, which has become an artificial god for them, an object of veneration. By completing the Akashic, the Synaxis believes they will find a vessel capable of safeguarding their consciousness into the Liminality, and beyond the end of the physical universe-- the cost, however, is the extinction of Mankind. Relationships